The Adventures of Kaibaman
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: Two girls start a project that'll lead into a new era of action! Follow Kaibaman through his journey to protect the world and vanquish evil while finding the true enemy behind the shadows!
1. Chapter 1

**Amy: Lily...**

**Y.A.R.: There's a good reason for this; take a listen to the voice of Kaibaman on my new game!**

**Amy: -listens, and then punches the wall- This is not how I envisioned my Seto-kun's voice!**

**Y.A.R.: I've taken the liberty of rectifying this problem; Kaibaman is not a hero, but rather a vigilante! He still fights for good though...**

**Amy: Ugh, count me in this project! There's no way that I'll have the name of Kaiba be smeared by such, such...ARGH! **

**Y.A.R.: Alright, then. We need several new phrases that'll surely have our audience repeating themselves.**

**Amy: The biggest problem is finding which one of the characters is going to play Kaibaman himself.**

**Y.A.R.: Don't worry about that; I have that all covered up.**

* * *

_**The Adventures of Kaibaman!**_

**Summary: **_When two girls realize their leading actor was not who they expect it to be; they rise up to the occasion to bring the hero back to life using one of their own best friends to fill in the shoes! Take upon this journey as Kaibaman faces tough new opponents and keep his identity a secret; along forth bringing upon peace between two worlds that were never to collide with each other._

**Note:** _Tiger Lily is a codename for me being in the anime universe. I will not be using my real name since barely anyone pronounces it right._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Upbringing_

"Hurry up with that popcorn, Amy! The debut of the Kaibaman show is about to begin!" Lily shouted.

"Your fault for not buying a new microwave!" Amy shouted back.

"I have bad money managing problems, okay?" Lily groaned. "Besides, doing things the old-fashioned way gets the best results anyway! Don't forget to sprinkle the parmesan cheese on it!"

"Why on earth would you want me to do that?" Amy asked.

"Better flavor; you know how I am with spicy food! If I see even a speckle of paprika..." Lily said.

"Whatever. Can't believe we have to wait six months for this show to finally come up!" Amy said.

"I know; harassing the producers to get this show done sooner really pays off!" Lily said.

"More like threatening them." Amy stated.

It was premiere night at Amy's mansion, with her friend Tiger Lily fiddling with the remote to find the channel that a show that they were excited about for months. The two girls departed from their friends for like weeks to pursue the chances of seeing someone they know all too well get the huge makeover that made them giggle with glee. The entertainment business was trying to boost every child's confidence with a show that's been getting a lot of buzz since the announcement two years ago.

After bringing out all the snacks and drinks to keep themselves satisfied, the girls' attention was brought towards the television as the broadcaster announced the beginning of the show. Clutching the TV guide in their hands, the two were twitching with excitement as their show began.

"**With the world being filled with evil, a hero emerges from the shadows to combat these dastardly villains and restore peace to the world!"**

"**Feel the righteous fury of justice! I am Kaibaman, here to punish those who dare to destroy peace in the world!"**

The girls' smiles literally turned upside-down, and their faces precisely told the expressions that were present in their minds.

"W...

"T...

"F?" the girls screamed.

"Where's the sexy voice? They promised the sexy voice!" Lily shouted, crippling the TV guide into a ball before it split in half.

"How dare they lie to us! This is exploitation; not to mention defamation for my poor Seto-kun!" Amy argued.

"Let me see your guide; I seemed have to destroy mine." Lily said, pissed off and flipping the pages. "...The hell? It says Kaiba Corporation created this show!"

"Seto-kun didn't have any say into this sort of project?" Amy asked. "Oh, hell no! Those bastards never told him about this and ain't getting away it either!"

"Should we stop watching the show?" Lily asked.

"Let's just finish this episode and then never watch it again." Amy said.

* * *

~The following morning...~

Stifling a yawn, Amy woke up to find Lily typing on her computer, and with a mug full of milk tea sitting at her left side. It seems that the debut episode was still fresh on her mind and she wanted to rewrite the whole script from top to bottom. Amy got up and glanced at Lily's screen, only to find her on a blog site.

"Why are you blogging at this ungodly time of the morning?" Amy grumbled.

"Simple; reading a lot of reactions from the debut episode of Kaibaman." Lily said. "Let me spare you the agonizing pain of reading and say they weren't happy about it."

"I'm pretty sure there were a lot of swears in those posts." Amy said. "What do you think of what should be said about the show?"

"I got that covered." Lily said. "When I told them about a reboot of the series online, they were jumping up with joy! All we need is someone to play Kaibaman and a good camera crew to shoot our scenes."

"I'll provide everything except the person playing Kaibaman. Who's gonna to do that? We need someone with the long hair that the guy possesses." Amy said.

"What about Serenity? She owns us a favor, doesn't she?" Lily suggested.

"Reni owns YOU a favor, not me." Amy corrected. "Hmm...maybe I could do something about her voice and height so she'll be an exact duplicate of Kaibaman's standards."

"Then, it's settled!" Lily shouted. "We'll give them an expected date on the release of this online show and plan as many as we can!"

"Get the script first, then we'll see about shooting the episode." Amy said.

* * *

~Several hours later, at Serenity's apartment...~

"So, wait a minute...you two want me to do what?" Serenity asked.

"Please, Serenity! As a fellow friend, I ask for this one favor for you to do!" Lily pleaded. "So many people will be absolutely happy for this!"

"But, I don't have what it takes to perform at an actor's level!" Serenity argued.

"Some actors are good, others have their bad days." Amy said. "Reni, this is not like an huge movie première. This is just a reboot of a show that just went bad."

"...Is this about that Kaibaman show?" Serenity asked.

"Pretty much." the two girls said.

"I'm gonna regret this, but I guess I could repay the favor like this." Serenity said.

"Don't worry, Reni. I got everything settled for your transformation into Kaibaman." Amy said.

"Uhh...how are we going to do the script?" Lily asked.

"I thought you had already made the script!" Amy shouted.

"I did...but it's only a rough one." Lily said, dropping what looked like five hundred pages of rough writing. "We got a lot of cutting and rewriting to do!"

"Oh boy..." Amy groaned.

* * *

**First chapter's done, though it was more talky than explaining things.**

**Next chapter is all talk, and then get into the first episode of our action-packed adventure!**

**R&R, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y.A.R.: Yay, chapter before the real action!**

**Amy: How many rough pages of this project you gotten written?**

**Y.A.R.: I think I got another five-hundred written...-sweatdrops-**

**Amy: You have got to be kidding me...**

**Y.A.R.: Hey, it's all about who plays who, you know! How are we going to do this without any people covering the parts?**

**Amy: Stop yelling; you're getting all antsy from this project.**

**Y.A.R.: Let's get to the freaking chapter; I'm gonna enjoy picking out our storyline!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Plan Development_

"Hmm...going through about five hundred pages to see if something's wrong with the script is time-consuming." Lily sighed. "Plus, I can't be able to find good lines for Kaibaman to say!"

"How many hours have you even taken to write this much?" Amy asked.

"Actually, I have written this script years ago...so, it was covered in dust when I found it." Lily answered.

"Okay, first we have to decide what type of plot we're placing for the story." Amy declared. "Then, we need to plan the characters appearing in the story."

"Let's see...hey, do you remember about the whole Dartz mess?" Lily asked. "What if we adapted that plot into the series, only with the enemies being the Duel Monsters and the mastermind working in the shadows?"

"How about we give the villainous monsters the ability to transform themselves to become unseen by the public?" Amy suggested. "And maybe we could add some twists into the battle scenes!"

"Ooohh, I like that plot! Alright, next is the characters! Okay, we know that Serenity's playing Kaibaman, but it can get pretty complicated if there's nobody playing the true identity of our vigilante." Lily said.

"Don't forget that I can clone up Seto-kun and anybody else that we need." Amy said.

"Let's just hope that they don't find out about them; it can get pretty bloody." Lily sweat-dropped.

"Next is the person that adorns the transformation sequence; who's gonna do that?" Amy asked.

"The Dark Magician Girl!" Lily declared. "And you can play her!"

"Okay, let's get something straight. I am not going to have every male in the entire world, looking at me just because of my boobs!" Amy snarled.

"Pfft! You can pull off a few tricks of your own and no one will recognize you at all! Like they know the Dark Magician Girl's cup size; please!" Lily scoffed.

"Should we add a love interest?" Amy recommended. "The girls would like a hero with such romantic flair and the boys to use those pick up lines."

"It can't be too cheesy or too over-dramatic." Lily stated. "And more importantly, Kaibaman can't fall in love like lightening."

"Don't forget that Seto-kun sees love as an obstacle...which I denounced." Amy said. "Hmm, we could put one of Kaibaman's enemies' former hostages into the spotlight."

"By former hostages, you mean people being held against their will by the villains, right?" Lily asked.

"No duh." Amy said. "...I got an idea! Let's have Reni play the girl who's constantly searching for her savior's true identity! Her name will be changed so no one will think that the two are the same!"

"Hmm...should Mokuba play a role in this? And more importantly, what Duel Monsters will play as the bad guys?" Lily added.

"We'll add them as we go; and about Mokie, he should appear from time to time." Amy stated.

"Alright, now that we have our storyline finished, let's head straight into our wardrobe closets and set-up our own Kaibaman!" Lily shouted happily. "Serenity's going to become a star!"

"Online star, if I shall correct your statement." Amy huffed.

* * *

~At Amy's mansion, two days later...~

"You did all that research, just to find the fabrics for the Kaibaman costume?" Serenity asked.

"Hey, it wasn't easy, you know!" Lily pouted. "Let's remember who's under this gear! Plus, getting them to be weather, fire, and water proof was hard to produce!"

"Anyways, Reni. You should wear this collar at all times during the filming." Amy said. "Test it right now if you like. You'll see a dramatic change in your voice."

"Testing, testing...one, two, three..." Serenity said, realizing her voice was getting deeper by the second. "Whoa! Now I sound exactly like Seto Kaiba!"

"The collar you have on now is specifically designed to modify your voice into another person's so long as you're wearing it. But, don't worry about it being messed up. It has a unique feature built in so that only your fingerprints can turn it off, and no one will be able to know that the person playing Kaibaman is a girl." Amy explained. "And as for your height, I'll put you in my enhancing machine until the end of each episode so you won't wear platform shoes or anything else for that matter."

"That won't affect my personal body in any sort of way, right?" Serenity asked.

"Maybe some side effects; but all minor." Amy said. "We'll have to use something to shorten those breasts, my dear Reni."

"Now, we have about four weeks to shoot our first episode into our online series." Lily said. "I already gotten your script, Serenity, so I need you to adjust to the costume in four days and we'll be on our merry way!"

"Can't you give me just a whole week to adjust?" Serenity begged.

"I would, but I kinda promised the fan-base of a quickie..." Lily said.

"Well, isn't that just swell..." Amy sighed. "Do you think you can put enough confidence in your lines when you're memorizing the script, Reni?"

"I'll try..." Serenity said.

"Okay, girls! We got a deadline to meet and fans to please!" Lily shouted. "Onwards with project Kaibaman!"

* * *

**Done! We got a major series about to commence real soon!**

**See ya'll in the next chapter, where the story begins!**


End file.
